Koniec historii Początek legendy
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro: Historia każdego człowieka ma swój kres. Niektórzy żyją w legendzie. Wersja polska tekstu "The end of the history. The beginning of the legend"


**A/N:** Jeszcze raz chcę podziękować Ariance - za to, że namówiła mnie do pisania.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

**Kres historii. Początek legendy.**

Stłumiony krzyk obudził sierżanta Mendozę z niespokojnej drzemki na krześle. Mężczyzna poderwał się i rozejrzał gorączkowo, niepewny, czy dźwięk był rzeczywisty, czy też uroił się w jego głowie, zmęczonej i udręczonej ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Nie chciał kłaść się spać, obawiając się, że znów zobaczy to, co się wydarzyło. Bał się też podejść do okna. Była pełnia i na jasno oświetlonym księżycowym blaskiem placu można było z okna garnizonu z łatwością dostrzec szubienicę i wiszące na niej ciało.

Tego dnia szczęście zawiodło jego przyjaciela i Diego de la Vega, znany jako Zorro, wpadł w pułapkę. Alcalde, Ignacio de Soto, nie miał litości dla zamaskowanego banity. Ogłosił wyrok rankiem, zaraz po jego schwytaniu, a gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, obrońca mieszkańców Los Angeles stanął pod szubienicą. Może i słusznie obawa, że przyjaciele spróbują odbić więźnia, dyktowała alcalde taki pośpiech, ale sierżant nie widział żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla tego, co się stało potem. De Soto nie tylko nie pozwolił najbliższym Zorro, doñ Alejandro de la Vedze i señoricie Victorii pożegnać się ze skazanym, ale i bezwzględnie obszedł się z nimi podczas egzekucji, a po niej nie tylko zabronił zdjęcia ciała, lecz też, żeby zapobiec jakiejś desperackiej akcji, kazał uwięzić tych dwoje.

A w tym wszystkim bezradny sierżant Mendoza musiał posłusznie wykonywać rozkazy, gdyż de Soto, z jakiejś przewrotnej chęci dręczenia czy dodatkowej zemsty na niezupełnie lojalnym żołnierzu, to właśnie jego wyznaczył na egzekutora. Sierżant nie tylko musiał założyć stryczek na szyję swego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale i zwolnić dźwignię zapadni. Niewielką pociechą dla niego było to, że Zorro, Diego de la Vega, przyjął swój los z odważnym uśmiechem, prosząc tylko szeptem, by Mendoza przekazał od niego najbliższym wyrazy miłości. Nie pomagało także to, że pomimo własnego przerażenia i żalu sierżant zdołał założyć stryczek tak, że gdy otwarła się zapadnia, Zorro odszedł w jednej chwili. Nie męczył się tak bardzo, jak pewien dezerter, którego egzekucję Mendoza kiedyś oglądał. Nie, to wszystko nie łagodziło bólu sierżanta, który musiał też zamknąć w celach doñ Alejandra i señoritę Escalante. De Soto, rozwścieczony błaganiami dziewczyny o chwilę rozmowy z Zorro przed egzekucją, przytrzymał ją bowiem, by nie odwróciła głowy, gdy zwolniono zapadnię i teraz wspomnienie krzyku, a potem pustych, zrozpaczonych oczu señority tylko powiększało żal Mendozy.

Rozmyślania sierżanta przerwał strzał. Mendoza pognał do gabinetu alcalde i zamarł w progu. Señorita Escalante leżała na podłodze w poszarpanej sukience, przygnieciona wpół nagim ciałem alcalde. Szkarłatne rozbryzgi dookoła i krwawa miazga w miejscu głowy świadczyły o tym, że Ignacio de Soto pożegnał się z ziemskim padołem. A dymiący pistolet w ręku señority był wymownym dowodem, jak to się stało.

x x x

Koszmarna noc trwała dalej. Północ wybiła już dawno temu, ale nikt ze zgromadzonych w gabinecie alcalde nie myślał o śnie. Areszt zamieniono na prowizoryczną kostnicę. Zwłoki de Soto bezceremonialnie zaciągnięto do najdalszej celi, w jednej z bliższych złożono na pryczy zdjęte z szubienicy ciało Zorro, a teraz caballeros gorączkowo radzili, jak sporządzić raport dla gubernatora.

– Nie mogę – jęczał Mendoza. – Muszę napisać, że został zastrzelony.

– Ale co wtedy się stanie? Jeśli nie wskażemy, kto strzelił…

– Gubernator przyjedzie tu osobiście, z żołnierzami, by przeprowadzić śledztwo i nie sądzę, by zależało mu na znalezieniu właściwej osoby.

– Potraktują nas jak buntowników. Zginie całe pueblo.

– Więc ja się zgłoszę jako morderca.

– Wy, doñ Alejandro? Nie uwierzą wam.

– Czemu?

– Któryś z żołnierzy to zdradzi… Wszyscy wiedzą, że w tym czasie byliście uwięzieni.

– Musimy jakoś ochronić señoritę…

– Tak jak was, zeznania żołnierzy ją wydadzą. Nie mamy wyboru.

– Wtedy udam się do gubernatora i wyproszę ułaskawienie…

– Gubernator jej nie ułaskawi… – powiedział któryś z caballeros.

– Jak to nie? – wyrwało się doñ Carlosowi, ale zaraz caballero potarł w zamyśleniu policzek. Pozostali także zaczynali rozumieć, że z całą pewnością gubernator nie ułaskawi señority Victorii Escalante. Choć Victoria nic nie powiedziała, byli pewni, że Ignacio de Soto zginął z ręki kobiety, którą zgwałcił. Taka była prawda, bo choć żaden z caballeros nie napomknął o tym słowem, wszyscy widzieli ciało alcalde i mieli pewność, przy czym zaskoczyła go śmierć. Ale rozumieli także, że to, dlaczego zginął, nie będzie się liczyć dla gubernatora tak, jak to, że kochanka Zorro zabiła alcalde. Victoria była skazana, zanim zebrał się jakikolwiek sąd. A jeśli zaczną jej bronić, zostanie to potraktowane jako bunt.

Caballeros spojrzeli na siebie.

– Nie możemy tego zrobić! To, że zabiła tego łajdaka…

– Musimy. Inaczej zabiorą ją do więzienia w Monterey. Tam na miesiące wpadnie w łapy strażników, a i tak skończy się to dla niej tym samym. Możemy tylko jej tego oszczędzić.

– Nie! – zaprotestował doñ Alejandro. – Możemy… Musimy ją ukryć…

– I postawić całe pueblo pod sądem wojennym za zabójstwo alcalde?

– Dios… Nie…

– Alejandro… Wiem, że to najtrudniejsze dla ciebie. Ale nie możemy jej ocalić. Zostało nam tylko…

– Dosyć! – Doñ Alejandro uderzył dłonią w biurko. – Porozmawiajmy z nią.

x x x

Victoria była w celi. Kiedy do aresztu przyniesiono ciało Zorro, usiadła przy nim i nie zgadzała się odejść nawet na krok, nadal w okrwawionej, podartej sukience, mając ramiona okryte kurtką sierżanta, tak, jak było to kilka godzin temu.

– Victorio… – łagodnie odezwał się doñ Alejandro. – Musimy się naradzić…

– Nad czym? – powoli podniosła głowę, jakby oderwanie spojrzenia od bladej twarzy ukochanego była dla niej czymś niezmiernie trudnym. Zauważyli, że ma suche oczy. Od chwili egzekucji Zorro nikt nie widział, by zapłakała, jakby ten widok wysuszył jej łzy.

– Co będziemy dalej robić ze śmiercią alcalde. Jak cię obronić.

– Ja go zabiłam – powiedziała obojętnie. Wydawało się, że jest czymś oszołomiona, pogrążona w półśnie, w którym widzi tylko sobie wiadome rzeczy.

– Musiałaś to zrobić, on przecież…

– Nie tknął mnie… – zaprzeczyła. – Ale ja go zastrzeliłam…

– Broniłaś się. Gubernator cię ułaskawi.

– Nie… – pokręciła głową i wstała, by spojrzeć na resztę przybyłych. Spojrzenie pustych, ciemnych oczu Victorii zatrzymywało się na kolejnych caballeros, a ci spuszczali głowy, by nie spoglądać jej w twarz. Jeden doñ Alejandro wytrzymał ten wzrok. Rozpacz po stracie syna poznaczyła jego twarz bruzdami, ale starał się wciąż działać, by znaleźć wyjście z tego koszmaru.

– Musimy walczyć o ciebie – powiedział.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– To nie ma sensu – odparła.

– Victoria, dziecko, co nie ma sensu?

– Ta narada. To wszystko – dziewczyna zatoczyła dłonią koło, sennym, powolnym gestem.

– Wiem… Ale musimy...

– To nie ma sensu – powtórzyła powoli z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. – Nic nie ma sensu po tym, co się stało… Nie chcę już walczyć…

Caballeros w milczeniu, skinieniem głowy, przyznawali jej rację. Doñ Alejandro patrzył na nich z coraz większym przerażeniem, aż zamknął oczy w zrozumieniu prawdy. Wtedy Victoria odezwała się znowu.

– Nie chcę opuszczać Los Angeles – powiedziała. Jej głos był cichy i żałosny.

– Victoria?

– Nie chcę iść do więzienia, do Monterey…

– Victoria?

Przez chwilę milczała, nim odpowiedziała.

– Chcę być z Zorro – Jej głos zabrzmiał teraz znacznie silniej, jakby podjęła jakąś decyzję.

– Boże, Victoria! On...

– Wiem. Ale ja nie chcę już czekać…

Znów zapadła cisza. Caballeros nadal patrzyli jeden na drugiego, unikając swoich spojrzeń i wciąż omijając wzrokiem stojącą dziewczynę i ciało na pryczy za nią. Wreszcie doñ Carlos zebrał się na odwagę. Odchrząknął i przemówił zachrypniętym z emocji głosem.

– Czy rozumiesz, co to oznacza? Czego królewskie prawo żąda w tej sytuacji od nas? Czego zażąda od ciebie?

– Tak – odpowiedziała. Wyprostowała się i przez chwilę wyglądała jak dawna Victoria Escalante, dumna właścicielka gospody i ukochana Zorro. – Wiem, jaka jest kara za morderstwo i nie boję się jej.

– Kiedy?

– Jak wzejdzie słońce – odpowiedziała spokojnie, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy doñ Carlosa.

– Tak szybko? – wbrew swoim wcześniejszym słowom doñ Carlos zbladł, słysząc jej odpowiedź i nagle zawahał się. – Zastanów się. Może istnieje szansa, choćby minimalna…

– Wiecie równie dobrze, jak ja, że nie istnieje. Po co więc tracić czas? Ja… – urwała nagle i ciszej dokończyła. – On na mnie czeka…

– Victorio – odezwał się pobladły doñ Alejandro. – Błagam, porozmawiaj z padre Benitezem, zanim podejmiesz ostateczną decyzję.

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała. – Porozmawiam. Do wschodu słońca.

Jeden z caballeros podskoczył, by odprowadzić ją do drzwi.

x x x

Niebo jaśniało coraz bardziej. Kilka lekkich obłoczków zabarwiło się już na złoto, zwiastując wschód słońca. Doñ Carlos i sierżant Mendoza zatrzymali się w progu kościoła, przy czekającym tam księdzu.

– Padre?

– Rozmawiałem z nią długo, ale tylko umocniła się w swojej decyzji – westchnął padre Benitez. – Przygotowałem ją już na śmierć, teraz modli się w kościele.

– Mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję…

– Niesłusznie. Niestety, de Soto zbyt ją zranił.

– Padre, wy wiecie…

– Widziałem, jak ją przymusił podczas egzekucji…

– Nie, to nie to – doñ Carlos zaprzeczył. – De Soto… On… Zmusił ją jeszcze…

Padre Benitez pokręcił głową.

– I tego jej nie oszczędził – wyszeptał. – Niech będzie przeklęty za swą pychę. Teraz rozumiem już w pełni, czemu się nie waha. Strach, rozpacz, poniżenie… Tego było dla niej zbyt wiele. Jej dusza jest teraz zbyt chora. Może gdyby go nie zabiła, udałoby mi się ją nakłonić, by żyła dalej, ale teraz odwróciła się już od wszystkiego.

– Dios – jęknął sierżant. – Ona…

– Sierżancie, ona to pojmuje jako łaskę. Uważa, że w ten sposób dołączy do człowieka, którego kocha – pokręcił głową padre – Nie potrafiłem zmienić jej przekonania, że im szybciej nastąpi egzekucja, tym będzie dla niej lepiej. W pewnym stopniu muszę bowiem przyznać jej rację, zwłaszcza po tym, czego doświadczyła.

Weszli do środka. Kościół był pusty, a jego niewielkie wnętrze rozświetlał blask świec. Nad ranem przeniesiono tu ciało Zorro z aresztu i doñ Carlos zauważył, że ktokolwiek przygotowywał katafalk, zostawił przy boku Zorro wolne miejsce, jakby przeznaczone na to, by złożyć tam jeszcze kogoś. Przy marach klęczeli jedynie doñ Alejandro i señorita Victoria. Doñ Carlos wzdrygnął się, gdy ją zobaczył. Ubrała się w swą białą suknię, tę samą, w której miała brać ślub, miesiące temu, na początku władzy De Soto, kiedy to odbiegła od ołtarza prosto w ramiona Zorro. Teraz tylko, inaczej niż tamtego dnia, upięła wysoko włosy pod welonem, odsłaniając szyję. Zrozumiał od razu, że uczesała się tak specjalnie, by ułatwić założenie stryczka.

– Señorita… – doñ Carlos łagodnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

– Tak? – podniosła głowę. Spostrzegł, że nadal miała suche oczy. Coś mówiło caballero, że gdyby nakłonili ją do płaczu, nie byłaby tak skamieniała w swoim bólu i decyzji, żeby ponieść jak najszybciej konsekwencje morderstwa, ale nie wiedział, jak tego dokonać. Nie był też pewien, czy tego chce. Może rzeczywiście będzie to dla niej łaską, jak stwierdził padre Benitez, że idąc na szafot w tym stanie umysłu, nie będzie ani pragnęła żyć, ani też lękała się nieuniknionej śmierci.

– Słońce wschodzi.

– Dobrze. Jestem gotowa.

Doñ Alejandro także się podniósł, ale zatrzymała go ruchem ręki.

– Nie, doñ Alejandro, proszę… Zostańcie tutaj. Ja… ja zaraz wrócę.

Twarz caballero wykrzywiła się z bólu, łzy pociekły mu po policzkach.

– Victoria, moje dziecko… Chciałem, byś była mi córką… Synową… Jeśli pozwolisz, pobłogosławię cię jeszcze.

– Proszę, doñ Alejandro – uklękła przed mężczyzną. Ten w milczeniu położył rękę na jej głowie. Gdy cofnął, wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia. W progu wpadł na nią obszarpany chłopak.

– Felipe? – zamarła. Wszyscy sądzili, że Felipe zginął w zasadzce, w której zastrzelono Tornado i schwytano Zorro. Twarz chłopca, zniekształcona przez opuchliznę i ogromny siniak, była dodatkowo wykrzywiona przerażeniem i bólem. Spojrzał na nią ze zgrozą, potem popatrzył w głąb kościoła, na ciało Zorro i wolne miejsce na katafalku.

– Ciii, Felipe… – Victoria położyła mu ręce na ramionach. – Zostań tu. Zostań z doñ Alejandro. Będziesz mu potrzebny.

Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na jej sukni, kręcąc przecząco głową.

– Tak trzeba, Felipe. Pomściłam Zorro. Zabiłam alcalde. Teraz idę… – nachyliła się, by szepnąć mu twarz w twarz. – Zorro na mnie czeka. Muszę iść.

Pocałowała chłopca w zdrowy policzek. Puścił ją i odszedł do starszego caballero. Ten objął go kurczowo, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Felipe nie jest złudzeniem i obaj znów uklękli przy marach. Victoria zatrzymała się na moment zaraz za progiem, jakby zaskoczona widokiem tłumu ludzi wypełniającego plac, aż po szubienicę oświetloną czerwonawym blaskiem wschodzącego słońca. Potem ruszyła dalej.

x x x

Zgromadzeni na placu mieszkańcy Los Angeles rozstępowali się, gdy señorita Escalante w towarzystwie doñ Carlosa, padre Beniteza i sierżanta szła w stronę szafotu. Ludzie już wiedzieli, jedni mniej, inni więcej o tym, co zaszło w garnizonie i jaką cenę Victoria będzie musiała zapłacić za swą zemstę i uwolnienie ich od alcalde. Ktoś zawołał „Vaya con Dios, señorita!", ktoś inny powiedział „Niech Bóg cię błogosławi!" i te słowa powtarzały się dookoła, wypowiadane przez łzy. Co rusz ktoś wychylał się, by dotknąć jej ramienia czy rąbka sukni. Nie brakowało też spojrzeń pełnych zarazem żalu i podziwu. Oto odchodziła ukochana Zorro, a sposób, w jaki to robiła, miał być równie pamiętny jak jego odejście.

U stóp szafotu sierżant Mendoza nagle się zatrzymał.

– Ja nie mogę – jęknął. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie jej.

– Wiecie, że to konieczne, sierżancie – powiedział doñ Carlos. – Wy jesteście teraz najwyższym przedstawicielem władzy w pueblo. Nikomu innemu nie wolno was w tym zastąpić. Nie wobec prawa.

– Ale señorita Escalante…

– Tak trzeba, sierżancie – Victoria nieoczekiwanie zwróciła się do niego. – Proszę, zróbcie to nie mnie, ale dla mnie.

Mendoza przełknął konwulsyjnie i ruszył schodami w górę, blady tak, jakby to on był skazańcem.

Na szafocie doñ Carlos obrócił się do señority.

– Padre, czy możecie ją pobłogosławić? – zapytał.

– Już to zrobiłem – odpowiedział padre Benitez. – Będę się przy tobie modlił, córko, abyś jak najszybciej znalazła spokój u boku Zorro – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Victorii.

Podziękowała mu skinieniem głowy.

– Dobrze. Sierżancie – doñ Carlos zwrócił się do Mendozy. – Wasza kolej.

Mendoza znów przełknął i wystąpił z kawałkami liny.

– Muszę… Muszę wam związać ręce, señorita. I nogi. To… to na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło źle…

– Pójdzie dobrze – uspokoiła go. – Jestem tego pewna.

Zanim luźno skrępował jej ręce na plecach, pocałowała go w policzek.

– Niech Bóg wam błogosławi, sierżancie.

Doñ Carlos odchrząknął.

– Señorita, teraz sierżant nałoży wam pętlę, a ja będę musiał powiedzieć parę słów do ludzi. By potem mogli świadczyć przed gubernatorem, że sprawiedliwości… – zająknął się. – Wybaczcie mi to słowo, señorita, to nie będzie sprawiedliwość. Wyście wymierzyli sprawiedliwość. Ale prawo jest prawem i ludzie będą musieli zaświadczyć, że było przestrzegane. Potem… sierżant zwolni zapadnię. Jesteście gotowi?

– Tak.

Cofnął się. Blady Mendoza podszedł do Victorii i zaczął drżącymi rękoma nakładać jej pętlę stryczka, starając się nie naruszyć spiętych włosów i fałd welonu. Zaplątał się przez moment, ale zaraz delikatnie poprawił węzeł. Chciał, z całego serca chciał obudzić się z tego koszmaru, ale jednocześnie starał się, by nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Nie mógł dopuścić, by umierała w męce. Nie zasłużyła na to.

– Zasłońcie mi twarz welonem, sierżancie – poprosiła cicho. – I potem poczekajcie chwilę. Chcę jeszcze powiedzieć jego imię, dobrze?

Mendoza mógł tylko kiwnąć głową, bo łzy dusiły go w gardle tak, jakby to on miał sznur na szyi. Ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył jednak, że Victoria uśmiecha się lekko, jakby do siebie, kiedy zakrywał jej twarz. Położył rękę na dźwigni i czekał. Widział jeszcze, że poruszyła lekko głową, jakby stryczek drażnił jej szyję i pomyślał, że teraz właśnie musi widzieć i czuć to samo, co Zorro. Ale on wtedy musiał dręczyć się tym, że pod szafotem stała i ona, i jego ojciec, i patrzyli na niego, a teraz na Victorię nie spoglądał nikt bliski.

Doñ Carlos zaczął mówić.

– Mieszkańcy Los Angeles! Alcalde Ignacio de Soto zginął dzisiejszej nocy z ręki señority Victorii Escalante, która pomściła na nim śmierć swego ukochanego, doñ Diego de la Vegi, znanego jako Zorro! Lecz prawo pozostaje prawem. Jesteście tu, by zaświadczyć, że zgodnie z tym prawem señorita Escalante poniosła karę za morderstwo, chociaż… – głos mu się załamał, doñ Carlos urwał i spuścił głowę. Po chwili podniósł ją i obejrzał się. – Sierżancie, wasza kolej…

Blask nisko stojącego słońca łamał się na welonie, spowijając twarz Victorii w białe światło. Mendoza zobaczył przez niego, że señorita uśmiecha się nagle, czule i z miłością.

– Diego – powiedziała cicho.

Sierżant nacisnął na dźwignię. Zapadnia otwarła się z trzaskiem.

– Zor…!

Mendoza nie zawiódł i nie popełnił błędu. Tylko jedno drgnienie zaznaczyło moment, gdy señorita Victoria Escalante odeszła za swoim ukochanym.

x x x

Gdy biało odziana sylwetka zawisła na linie, padre Benitez ukląkł i zaczął odmawiać modlitwę za zmarłych. Mówił silnym głosem, choć po twarzy ciekły mu łzy. Uklękli także doñ Carlos, Mendoza i ludzie zgromadzeni dookoła. Kiedy skończyli, doñ Carlos wstał.

– Sierżancie – przywołał gestem zapłakanego Mendozę. Razem odcięli ciało i złożyli na deskach szafotu. Sierżant zerwał z nadgarstków i kostek señority sznury i odrzucił je gwałtownie w bok, potem drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął do stryczka. Doñ Carlos powstrzymał go.

– Doktorze… – przywołał sędziwego lekarza stojącego przy schodach szubienicy.

Doktor Hernandez wszedł pospiesznie, przykląkł i ujął nadgarstek señority.

– Odeszła – oświadczył po chwili. Na moment podniósł welon, by rozluźnić i zdjąć zaciśniętą na szyi pętlę. Tak jak chwilę wcześniej Mendoza, odrzucił stryczek ze wstrętem, jakby palił mu ręce. Jeszcze tylko doktor przesunął delikatnie dłonią po twarzy señority, zamykając jej szeroko otwarte, nieobecne już oczy i ścierając smużki łez. Potem znów zasłonił ją welonem.

– Ona się uśmiechała – wyszeptał ze zdumieniem Mendoza. – Tak jak Zorro, ona się uśmiechała.

Doktor Hernandez podniósł się i oznajmił głośno.

– Señorita Victoria Escalante nie żyje.

Doñ Carlos stanął obok niego. Dwukrotnie nabierał oddechu, nim wreszcie zdołał wypowiedzieć słowa, jakie zawsze padały przy egzekucjach.

– W imieniu króla, sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. – I zaraz dorzucił cicho. – To nie była sprawiedliwość, to nie była żadna sprawiedliwość.

Przykląkł ponownie, by podnieść ciało señority, ale ktoś odsunął jego ręce.

– Doñ Alejandro? Wy mieliście…

– Usłyszałem modlitwę – odpowiedział krótko stary caballero. – Miałem nie widzieć, jak umiera, ale nie zabroniła mi, bym zabrał ją do mojego syna.

Doñ Carlos cofnął się już bez słowa. Doñ Alejandro de la Vega podniósł Victorię Escalante i ruszył w stronę kościoła, a ludzie odsuwali się z jego drogi.

x x x

Gubernator zmiął z irytacją raport. Ten cały sierżant Mendoza może i był dobrym żołnierzem, ale z piórem radził sobie kiepsko, a tu dodatkowo pismo ginęło w kleksach i plamach rozmytego atramentu, jakby coś kapało na papier.

– Więc mam w to uwierzyć? – burknął. – Że jedna karczemna dziewka zabiła alcalde w zemście za egzekucję kochanka? A wyście za to morderstwo zaraz posłali ją na stryczek?

– Tak było – doñ Carlos starał się nie dać po sobie znać, co czuł, podobnie jak inni obecni w gabinecie.

– Tak mówią wszyscy – dorzucił doradca gubernatora.

– A gdzie Alejandro de la Vega?

– W swojej hacjendzie. Rozchorował się z żalu.

– Rozumiem…

Gubernator raz jeszcze wziął do ręki raport. Wygładził zgięcia i przeczytał uważnie sam koniec. Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Chcę wiedzieć jeszcze jedno – powiedział.

– Tak?

– Była ładna? – spytał. Caballero bez słowa wskazał na stojący w kącie obraz.

– To ona. A on malował ten portret.

Gubernator zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się żal, że nie dowiedział się wcześniej, jak piękną kochankę miał ten banita. De Soto był przecież tylko ambitnym głupcem. Może, gdyby ludzie z pueblo nie pospieszyli się tak bardzo z egzekucją, tylko przewieźli dziewczynę do niego, do Monterey… Nie, stwierdził. Nie wydałby innego wyroku. Ta sprawa była przesądzona od chwili, gdy żołnierze zastali dziewczynę z pistoletem w ręku.

Wstał energicznie. Chwila zadumy minęła, znów był królewskim urzędnikiem i politykiem.

– Nie będzie sądu – oświadczył sucho. – Nie będzie śledztwa. Nie będzie rekwizycji ani grzywien nałożonych na pueblo. Okazaliście, że nie jesteście buntownikami i przestrzegacie królewskiego prawa, nawet bez alcalde. Możecie iść i oznajmić to pozostałym mieszkańcom. Niech podziękują – prychnął cicho – tej Escalante, że tak grzecznie dała się powiesić.

Doñ Carlos skłonił się tylko w milczeniu.

Ludzie wiedzieli swoje.

x x x

Przez lata na cmentarzu Los Angeles można było odnaleźć w kwaterze rodu de la Vega jeden podwójny nagrobek. Wyryto na nim imiona: „Diego de la Vega – Zorro, Victoria Escalante de la Vega" i dodano „W śmierci poślubieni".


End file.
